


【良堂】晚宴20

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone





	【良堂】晚宴20

-  
在外看来鲸度公馆始终是一座坚不可破的牢笼，如千年古树在一片荒土里生根，即便是天地坍塌，也仍有这座建筑屹立于无垠宇宙。

没有人能从它的围城里逃脱。

似乎每一个看到它的人都会下意识蹦出这个念头。

“我以前也曾坚定不移的相信这句话，可是人一旦有了想让另一个人活下去的念头，那种强烈的生的欲望就会带着你冲破这层层密不透风的墙。只要我想，我一定能把光明和希望带给他。”

王九龙说这话的时候眼里也有坚毅，可比坚毅更多的，是深深化不开的温柔。

周九良有一瞬间恍惚，这还是他认识的那个得过且过、就是掉到臭阴沟里也能坦然睡大觉的好兄弟王九龙吗？

或许连自己也不像自己，而人是从什么时候开始被爱改变，没人能说清。

“你也想去见你喜欢的那个Omega对吗？我也想带着九龄逃出去，所以我们只有拼一把。”

“你想怎么样？”

周九良窝在灰白色的软皮沙发里，两条腿交叠搭在面前的茶几上，右手食指在毛绒绒的扶手上有意无意的画着圈，可心思远不比这副随意的样子轻松。

“三天后下一季度的黑市开市，馆门大开，我们就趁那时候，逃出去。”

周九良的确心动，只是这一决定太过危险，三个人的命被拴在同一根绳子上，他没法不谨慎：“那天防守有多严你不知道吗？凭我们三个？九龄还怀着孩子，我们赌不起。”

“我不会拿他的命开玩笑。”王九龙俯身正视着他，才一会就泄了劲的倒在一旁沙发上：“可是已经七个月了，他没法再耗到我将一切都决定的万无一失的时候了。”

他突然奋力一拳打在沙发垫上，受力的地方顿时多出一个深坑，扭曲着缓慢恢复原本的形状，所有愤怒都印在那里，对自己的，对这所监狱的。

“我只要一想到他一个人待在那座漆黑的水塔，抬起头只能看到空白的天，下雨的时候会被淋得浑身湿透，冬天里所有人都穿起棉袄，可他还是最初那身单薄的馆服，他冷的时候没有人抱抱他，难过的时候没有人耐心的哄他逗他笑，我想不到……”王九龙不争气的掉着眼泪，牙齿狠狠硌在拳头上凸起的关节才没让哭腔扰地说不出一句完整的话。

“想不到他会有多害怕。”

最是感同身受伤起人来无声无息。周九良因他的话想起孟鹤堂，他们之间，何尝不是千山万水，遥不可及。

这几个月里他们通过几次电话，每一次他总能听见那人含着泪和自己说没关系，他过得很好。

怎么会好呢，如果真的好，为什么只有在深夜才敢偷偷给自己打电话。

如果过得好，为什么还要哭呢。

其实谁不在黑暗里苦苦挣扎，唯一幸运的是，有些人的面前永远亮着一道光。

一点点微弱的光，也可以让他继续坚定的活下去。

周九良看身边的好兄弟哭得狼狈不堪，只好坚强起来，手指悄然拭去才刚刚夺眶而出的泪，冷静地问他：“就算能逃出去，我们又能跑多久呢？”

“你忘了吗？”王九龙擦抹干满脸的泪痕，正事面前还是理性处于上风：“出了大门左边一点就是森林，也许你只是从外面注意过，我曾经在去给馆长汇报工作的时候无意间看到了铺在他办公桌上的鲸度公馆俯视图，除了供人进出的那条柏油路，这里几乎是被整片森林环绕，只要跑进森林，借助茂盛的枝干遮挡很快就能甩掉那些追赶的人。”

“那你们去哪呢？”

是啊，王九龙这才意识到。

他们没有家。

除了这座监狱。

他们再没有任何可以去的。

“没关系。”

沉默了一会，他反而释怀的笑起来。

“只要逃出去，总有一个地方能为他遮风挡雨。”

“只要他和孩子都在，那里就是我的家。”

-  
计划逃脱前的最后一晚，王九龙把自己捂得严严实实跟着杨九郎去水塔做例行检查。

看守的长官不肯放行，谨慎问道：“这次怎么还多带了一个人来？”

杨九郎赔笑道：“他是公馆新来的医生助理，也是我徒弟，这不是平常不敢拿你们这些长官的身体给他实践，就带他来从这些阶下囚的身上见见世面了。”

“来，口罩摘下来我看看。”其中一位指了指缩在杨九郎身后努力使自己不那么起眼的王九龙，他浑身一僵，不得不慢吞吞地抬手做出摘口罩的动作。

两位长官围上来仔细观察他。

医用口罩就快要完全摘下来，王九龙的脸已经露出大半，两个长官对视一眼像是意识到了什么，杨九郎和王九龙突然默契地同时勒住其中一人的脖子，迫使他们发不出一点声音，然后用浸了药的毛巾捂住两人的口鼻，如此动作坚持了两三分钟那两个人才算没了挣扎，彻底晕过去。

将人小心放到地上，趁着王九龙摸索钥匙的空隙杨九郎心有余悸的说着：“虽然我这迷药能坚持近二十个小时，但是咱真的没必要这么早就给他们放倒，哪怕这地方偏僻一般没人过来，可早一分钟就多一分钟的风险啊。”

“谢了九郎，你的恩我记着，就算出了事我也绝对不会连累你，你现在赶紧回去免得时间长惹人怀疑，明天早上尽量躲到远一点的地方，如果有危险，不要被误伤。”

“我不是这个意思……”杨九郎小声嘟囔了一句，眼看他已经找出钥匙转身迫不及待的开门，完全没心思理会自己，只好叹一口气，默默离开了。

-  
张九龄有很长时间没有听过清晰的动静，以往隔着厚厚的墙，所有感官都像被蒙在密密麻麻的蛛丝网里，外人在他面前来来回回的走过，可谁也没有发现他。

没有人说话，没法接触新鲜事物。

整整七个月，人是要疯的。

万幸他总因为肚子里日益成长的孩子而强迫自己不要消沉下去，哪怕是数能从这个密闭的空间里发现多少蜗牛；哪怕是每到送饭的点就在墙上刻一个正字的笔画；哪怕是，依靠不断想起的那些快乐的回忆而活。

现在他的肚子已经很大，没法再随意的在这方寸之间走动，只能躺在一个潮湿的角落里，尽量避免自己再有什么动作，偶尔在无穷无尽的绝望里睡着，又会被肚子里不安分的小孩蹬醒，他从不觉得烦，反而很开心。

那是支撑他活下去唯一的生活气。

“宝宝乖，里面是不是很黑？不要怕，再待一段时间就可以出来和爸爸见面了，虽然爸爸这里也很黑，但是有爸爸抱着你，你一定可以快快长大的。”

正对面那扇已经落了灰的铁门伴随着刺耳的响声被打开，因为在黑夜，仍没有光亮被带进来，倒是带来了骤然涌入的新鲜空气，还有莫名的磁场吸引，让他快要感受不到存在的心脏忍不住咚咚咚地跳起来。

我的爱人，若真能有此入梦一见，请多逗留，请不要走。

“元元。”

温柔的声音在唤他的乳名。

温暖的手掌覆盖上来，从他圆滚的肚子开始抚慰，顺着腰肢，顺着肩头，顺着被寒风吹透的冰凉的脸颊，最终停在他的耳朵。

也许怕压到八个月的肚子，那人不似以往那样一股脑的乱来，反而像极了温柔的水。

轻舔他的唇瓣，轻咬他的耳垂。

耳鬓厮磨，若即若离。

即便只是最浅最浅的纠缠，他也几乎要彻彻底底的沉沦下去。

“元元，孩子的名字就叫王屿落。”

屿落……

愿今后即便没有我，也可以有山供你依靠，有海供你徜徉。

有草，供这个孩子无论遇到什么困难，也能坚韧生长。

TBC.


End file.
